A Thousand Red Roses
by midnightroses2121
Summary: Kol's life before Klaus daggered him. Set way in the past, somewhere in England. My first fanfic so please review/rate! Klaus/Tatia/Elijah and Kol/OC.
1. Prologue

Seventeen-year old Violet Bellamy was, once again, walking with her best friend Tatia Petrova to the Mikaelson mansion for what had to be the fifteenth time this week. Tatia was in love with two of the brothers who lives in that house, even though the Mikaelsons had just moved to England a couple weeks ago from a small town in Scandinavia. The brothers, whose names were Elijah and Niklaus, seemed to love Tatia just as much as she loved them and Violet knew for a fact that they constantly fought over her. Violet herself didn't quite know what Tatia saw in them, but she was happy that her friend had found the love that she deserved. Elijah and Nik seemed like nice enough men and they were really quite handsome too, but Elijah was much too perfect and Nik was much too rash. Their younger brother Kol, however, was just right for Violet. He was sweet and friendly with a strange sense of humour that Violet rather liked. An air of mystery clung to him like a gentle fog and she always found her curiosity piqued whenever she was around him. He was the only reason why she had agreed to accompany Tatia to the Mikaelson mansion.


	2. Chapter 1

The Mikaelson who opened the door for Tatia and Violet when they arrived at the mansion was, surprisingly enough, none other than the irritatingly handsome Kol Mikaelson. He looked unsurprised to see the two women and flashed them both his signature smirk before turning his brown-eyed gaze onto Tatia.

"I suppose you're here to see Nik and Elijah again?" Kol asked her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes," Tatia replied.

"How many times have you come over this week? Ten? Twenty?" Kol wondered out loud. He cocked his head to the side and studied her.

"I would say around fifteen times," Violet interjected before she could stop herself. Kol switched his gaze over to her and smiled.

"That sounds about right," he said. Approaching footsteps sounded from the hallway behind Kol and Elijah appeared behind him.

"Bothering the guests again, Kol?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"No, of course not. I was just about to go for a walk with the lovely Violet here so that you and Nik could talk to Tatia," Kol said.

"I never—" Violet began to say. Kol silenced her with a finger to his lips. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course you did," he said nonchalantly as he took her arm. Kol waved a quick goodbye to Elijah and Tatia with his free hand before he led Violet away from his family's gargantuan mansion.

Kol was happy to be away from the mansion. Whenever Tatia went over to the house to visit Nik and Elijah he was always bored and had no one to talk to or infuriate except for Rebekah, who had become nearly immune to his pestering. He looked over at Violet and saw that she was scrutinizing him. Kol found himself instantly captivated by the blueness of her eyes. She seemed different somehow from all of the other human girls he had met and it was almost like she was hiding something from him.

"I know what you really are," Violet suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. Kol was shocked into silence for a few seconds, but he quickly recovered.

"What do you mean?" He said politely, humouring her. She couldn't possibly know what he really was because he and his siblings had never told her or Tatia the family secret.

"Exactly what I said. I know what you really are," Violet repeated. The youngest Mikaelson brother chuckled softly though he started feeling a little uneasy.

"Then enlighten me. What am I really?" Kol asked her. Violet studied his face again with her beautiful blue eyes and said,

"You're an Original vampire."


	3. Chapter 2

Kol couldn't help but stare at Violet in disbelief as they walked through the hedge maze in the vast backyard of his family mansion. How did she figure out that he was an Original? Who told her? She wasn't supposed to find out the truth yet! Kol wanted to tell her that whoever told her that he was a vampire was lying to her. He considered saying that until Violet spoke again and changed his mind.

"If you're going to deny it, don't bother. I sensed what you really were when you grabbed my arm," Violet told him.

"So you're telling me that you're psychic?" Kol asked.

"Not exactly...I'm a witch," Violet answered. Kol stared at her. She couldn't possibly be serious. He had heard many stories about witches in the past and he knew for a fact that his own mother was one, but he had believed that all of the stories were made up by bored people who had nothing better to do other than scare people with ghost stories that were nothing more than fictional nonsense. Now he wasn't so sure. He realized that he had no way of knowing if the stories were true or not because he had only met one witch in his entire immortal life: his mother Esther, who was responsible for changing him and his siblings into vampires.

"Now, I've heard stories of witches, but you seem too innocent to be one," Kol said honestly to Violet. She smiled.

"Not all witches use dark magic like many people around here like to suggest. No one in my immediate family has ever touched it because of the...consequences...of using dark magic," Violet told him. Kol studied her face. She wasn't lying to him. In fact, she appeared to be fighting back tears.

"I believe you," he said softly. Violet turned her face away from Kol long enough to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"Tell me how you and your siblings were changed into vampires," Violet said when she could look at Kol again.

Violet watched as Kol gathered his thoughts together. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to quickly explain his history to her.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you will not tell Tatia," Kol said to Violet. Violet saw how anxious Kol was getting and quickly promised him that she wouldn't tell her. Kol visibly relaxed a little bit and began to tell Violet his story.

"When Nik and Elijah first met Tatia, she was in Scandinavia with—" Kol began. Violet interrupted him.

"Wait...what? That's not possible. Tatia didn't know Elijah or Nik until they met here, in England," she said.

"Just wait until you hear the rest of my story, darling. The impossibilities are just beginning. I'll explain everything as long as you promise not to interrupt me again," Kol told her.

"I promise. I'm sorry for interrupting you," Violet said.

"Apology accepted. When Nik and Elijah first met your friend Tatia Petrova she was in Scandinavia with her family. Nik and Elijah saw her one day when they were in town running errands against their will for my mother and they both instantly fell in love with her. Soon, she fell in love with both of them but refused to choose between them. My mother Esther found out one day that Elijah and Nik were feuding over Tatia because my eldest brother Finn, being my parents' favourite and a bit of a tattletale, told her. The next night, Esther invited Tatia to dinner with our family and took some of her blood. It was Tatia's blood that we consumed that night, mixed with wine. When Nik and Elijah found out, they were furious because they thought that my mother had killed her. My mother thought that she had killed Tatia as well since she had ordered Finn to do so, but Finn healed her instead with his blood and Compelled her to leave town and never return. Esther eventually disappeared after my father Mikael was desiccated by a dark witch, leaving my siblings and I free to do as we pleased. When we moved to England, Nik and Elijah found out that Tatia was still alive and well. They immediately interrogated Finn and discovered that he was a hopeless romantic. Finn hadn't wanted to kill Tatia because he knew that Nik and Elijah loved her just as much as he loved a girl named Sage," Kol explained. Violet smiled.

"That was nice of Finn," she mused. Kol let out an exasperated sigh at the thoughtful expression on her face.

"_Please _tell me that you're not a hopeless romantic as well," he said.

"I'm not and I don't think that I could ever fall in love with you or any of your brothers," Violet said. Kol stared at her with a confused expression on his handsome face. He had never been rejected like this before. He realized that Violet was getting further and further away from him and that he was still standing exactly where she had rejected him. Kol started walking quickly after her and said,

"Why not?" Violet ignored him and kept on walking back to the front yard of his house. Kol called out louder to her in frustration.

"Why not?!"


	4. Chapter 3

Kol was still chasing after Violet, who was still ignoring him. She was a little amused now because he was still yelling "why not" at her. He had said it at least five times now and Nik flung open the front door of the Mikaelson mansion just as Violet reached it.

"Kol! Stop bothering her," Nik yelled at his younger brother. Violet gave him a grateful smile before she brushed past him into the house. Kol tried to follow her into the house but Nik blocked his path.

"Sorry, brother," Nik said before slamming the door in his face. Kol heard the deadbolt slide into place. He flung his hands up into the air and yelled at his brother through the door.

"Oh, come on, Nik! Open the door!" When Nik didn't answer, Kol started pounding on the door.

"Nik!"

"What's wrong now?" An exasperated voice said from somewhere behind Kol. He turned around to see his baby sister standing behind him.

"Nik won't let me into the house," Kol whined to her.

"What did you do this time?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing, he just won't let me into the house," Kol replied.

"I heard you yelling at that Violet girl," Rebekah said.

"She rejected me!" Kol exclaimed.

"Then she's smarter than I thought," Rebekah said. Kol glared at her, but she ignored him and pulled the doorbell. With their vampire hearing, they were able to hear Elijah and Nik in the house arguing with each other. A few minutes later, Nik finally opened the door for Rebekah and Kol.

"Tatia and Violet went home," he said.

"You're lying!" Kol said angrily. He stormed into the house and looked around the living room. He couldn't see the two women anywhere, so he continued searching around the house for Violet.

"You can stop looking, Kol. She used the back door to leave," Elijah said from the couch in the living room.

"Why did you let Violet leave? I needed to talk to her!" Kol said furiously. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. It was unbelievable how none of his siblings were on his side.

Meanwhile, Violet was walking with Tatia back to Tatia's house.

"What happened on your walk with Kol?" Tatia asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking and teasing each other until I got him angry," Violet lied.

"What did you say to him?" Tatia asked.

"Something that I guess I shouldn't have said," Violet replied. Tatia studied her face and Violet had the feeling that she knew she was lying. Violet quickly thought up a new lie as Tatia stared at her.

"Thank you for walking with me to the Mikaelsons' house," Tatia said. Violet hid her surprise.

"You're welcome," she said quickly. Tatia disappeared into her house and Violet turned around so that she could walk to her own house, which was a few blocks away.


	5. Chapter 4

**A quick A/N: So since that last chapter that I wrote (chapter 3) wasn't that great (in my opinion) since it was mostly just Kol being angry at everyone, I'll bring in the oldest Original brother (Finn!) so that he can fix things up for me. I'll probably explain the significance of the title too…in the fifth chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for so long…I had the storyline all figured out and everything, but I just wasn't sure how to continue the story after finishing chapter 3. To those of you who have stuck around this long and to those of you who have just started reading this story of mine, I hope you enjoy reading chapter 4 and the rest of "****A Thousand Red Roses****!" You guys are amazing, even though 99% of you don't seem to like reviewing my stories ;)**

For the next few weeks, Violet refused to go with Tatia to the Mikaelson mansion because she didn't want to say anything else that would anger Kol. She liked him for some reason, even though he was a little bit arrogant. Kol, who was sitting in his room in the Mikaelson residence, felt the same way about Violet even though he refused to admit it. He didn't want to fall in love with a human girl like Nik and Elijah because, to Kol, they were like lovesick puppies whenever they were around Tatia. Finn was the same way, following that Sage girl that he had just met a few days ago all around town. Kol didn't want to be like that around Violet, despite how distractedly alluring she was.

He heard the voices of Elijah and Nik downstairs, along with a female's- Tatia's. Kol ambled down the sweeping staircase to greet her and found himself wondering for what had to be the fiftieth time where Violet was. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't hear Finn walking down the stairs and stopping behind him.

"Brother, may I have a word with you?" Finn asked Kol in his usual polite tone. Finn always reminded Kol of Elijah when it came to his two older brothers' mannerisms. Kol turned around and followed his eldest brother back into his room. Kol took a seat in Finn's uncomfortably rigid, high-backed chair as Finn sat down in another high-backed chair opposite his.

"You're in love with Tatia's friend Violet, aren't you?" Finn asked. Kol blinked, somewhat surprised. He had nearly forgotten how straight-forward his brother could be.

"No," he said automatically. Finn smiled and Kol swore he heard his older brother struggle to hold back a soft, humorless chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked.

"Admit it, Kol. You like that girl, but you're too afraid to admit it. I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you," Finn said softly.

"How does Violet look at me?" Kol asked, despite himself.

"Like there's no one in the world who could make her happier. I've noticed that whenever she's around Elijah or Niklaus, she guards her emotions more carefully. When she's around you, she smiles more and isn't as tense," Finn explained to his youngest brother. Kol didn't say anything, so Finn spoke again after a short, uncomfortable silence between them.

"Have you really not noticed, Kol?" Finn asked. Kol still didn't say anything. Instead, he busied himself by staring at the floor in front of his older brother's feet. To Finn, it seemed like Kol wanted to keep his pride intact by not admitting that he really hadn't noticed the way Violet acted around him.

"Go find Tatia and ask her for Violet's address. Go talk to Violet," Finn said.

"No," Kol mumbled.

"Kol," Finn said firmly. Kol finally looked up at him.

"Go, or else I'll go and get Violet's address from Tatia myself and march you over to Violet's house," Finn said.

"I'm not going after Violet," Kol said stubbornly.

"Kol, you only have one chance to get her. Don't waste it," Finn said, his hazel eyes burning with a fierce intensity that seemed to burn straight through Kol.

"Okay," Kol finally said.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to post this chapter. I was planning on posting chapter five of "****A Thousand Red Roses" ****along with chapter four of "****Revenge & Power,"****but I didn't get around to writing chapter five of ATRR until today. I would have posted this chapter at an earlier time today, but I was just trying to make it absolutely perfect, since I can be a total perfectionist when it comes to writing stories. Anyways, I hope you lovely people enjoy chapter five of ATRR, tell me what you think, and review!**

* * *

After getting Violet's address from Tatia, Kol went to visit Violet. When he got there, he knocked several times but no one answered the door. Kol wondered where she was and started pacing back and forth in front of the house, waiting for someone to open the door and invite him into the house. After approximately twenty minutes of waiting, Kol went for a walk around Violet's neighbourhood and soon found himself facing a meadow full of red roses. A girl with auburn hair was walking along a path that was set right in the middle of the meadow and, from behind, it looked like Violet. The girl turned around and Kol saw that it really was her. Violet stopped walking and waited for him to reach her before she continued on her way through the meadow with him next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finn told me to go after you," Kol admitted before he could stop himself.

"He did? Why?" Violet asked, curious. She had never seen Kol so serious before. She could sort of handle an angry Kol just fine, but she wasn't so sure how to handle a serious one, so she settled for humouring him.

"Because I…I…I…" Kol stammered. He trailed off, dismayed by how he was acting. He had never ever, in his entire immortal life, stammered before. He had always been confident of himself, even before he was Changed into an Original vampire by his mother, but now he was a bit apprehensive that Finn had thought wrong about Violet. What if she didn't like Kol as much as Finn believed? Violet studied him, curiosity still visible in her eyes. Kol decided to veer off topic a little bit and asked,

"This meadow…do you know how it came to be?" Violet shook her head.

"No, tell me," she said.

"Years ago, there was a man by the name of Eadgar Mikaelson, my grandfather, who fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was brutally murdered by one of his enemies and he mourned her every week by planting rose bushes for her whenever he found the time to do so, since he knew that her favourite flowers were roses. Every year, he would put some of the roses that he planted in her memory on her grave, which used to be but a house away from here, so that she could still enjoy them even in death. It is said that he planted over a thousand roses for her before he died himself. I would plant a thousand red roses or more for you, not to memorialize you because you are clearly not dead yet, but to show you how much I care about you. I love you, Violet Bellamy," Kol said. Violet smiled at him.

"I love you too, Kol," she said. Kol smiled back at her and kissed her softly.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but it's definitely worth reading anyways because it contains the very first Violet and Elijah conversation that you guys will see in _A Thousand Red Roses_. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed chapter five!**

* * *

Violet went with Kol back to the Mikaelson home after walking for a while longer through the meadow. She really wanted to talk to Finn and find out who that girl Kol had mentioned he had fallen in love with, Sage, really was. When she and Kol reached the mansion, they found that Nik, Tatia, Finn and Elijah had left, leaving them alone with Rebekah. They saw her in the living room, reading the newspaper on the couch. She looked up when they came into the room.

"Finally, you're home. I was beginning to get bored without your pestering. Finn, Elijah and Nik aren't home and that girl that keeps on coming over here…Tatiana, or whatever her name is, isn't here either," Rebekah told Kol. The Original brother sighed inwardly.

"Can you go find Finn, love? He should be somewhere outside, maybe in the garden. I need to speak to Rebekah," Kol said to Violet.

"All right," Violet said. She smiled at him and he smiled back before she went outside to find Finn.

* * *

After twenty minutes of looking around outside for Finn, Violet still didn't see any sign of him. She did, however, find Elijah taking a walk alone in the hedge maze that was in the backyard of the mansion.

"Elijah," Violet said when she caught up with him. He turned his gaze onto hers and smiled a little at her.

"Hello, Violetta. Have you, by any chance, seen Tatia?"

"No, I was with Kol. Have you seen Finn?"

"He's running a few errands in town, but I believe that he will be back shortly," Elijah replied.

"How long have you been waiting for Tatia?"

"Half an hour…maybe more," Elijah said.

"Really? She's never later than five minutes when she's meeting someone," Violet said. Elijah's smile wavered slightly.

"She's probably with Niklaus again," he said. A hint of anger mixed with annoyance was faintly evident in his voice, but Violet caught it anyways.

"You deserve to be with someone who doesn't always keep you waiting for her. I know what Tatia's like. She's stubborn and she will refuse to choose between you and Nik," Violet said softly to him. Elijah was silent for a long while before he finally spoke again.

"I know," he said so quietly that Violet almost didn't hear him. Elijah looked so heartbreakingly miserable that Violet wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. At first, Elijah stood still, but then he returned her hug and wrapped his arms around her. Violet's entire mind filled up with all the yearning pain she could feel radiating out of Elijah's broken heart as she tried her best to heal and soothe it with all of the powers she had as a witch.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is also a little on the short side because I was too busy/distracted reading Jeff Lindsay's _Darkly Dreaming Dexter_ to post a longer chapter...heehee :)**

* * *

When Violet finally pulled away from Elijah, Finn was walking towards them. His hazel eyes immediately met her blue ones.

"Kol said you wanted to speak to me?" Finn questioned in a polite tone.

"Yes," Violet replied before turning back to Elijah and asking,

"Will you be fine being on your own for a while?" Elijah gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, of course," he said. Violet smiled back at him and walked over to Finn. Elijah walked in the opposite direction, towards the house, and went back into the mansion. Violet watched him go for a while and then swung her gaze back onto Finn.

"Tell me about Sage," Violet said to him. Finn hesitated for a minute or so and then told her everything.

* * *

A long while later, Violet found Elijah sitting in a chair in the vast library of the mansion. She walked closer to him to see what he was doing and saw that he was staring out the window at the pond in the backyard. Ducks had gathered and were surrounding Tatia and Nik, who were standing by the pond and feeding them bread crusts. Tatia was laughing and Nik was smiling. Before Violet could say anything to Elijah, a familiar voice spoke first.

"Elijah, how many times have I told you that watching Nik and Tatia will only make you more depressed?" Violet turned and saw Kol standing beside her, watching Elijah watch Nik and Tatia. Kol's eyes darted over to hers for a second before settling back onto the back of Elijah's head.

"Brother, when will you learn?" Kol asked. Elijah didn't say anything. After an uncomfortably long silence, Violet spoke up.

"He's right, Elijah. You should stop watching them," she said. Elijah turned slightly so that he could see her standing beside him and Kol standing next to her, on her other side.

"You're both right," he finally said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not actually getting into Finn's back-story! I was feeling lazy and didn't want to think about what to write for it. This is pretty much Kol's back-story anyways, so it doesn't really matter that much anyways, does it? If enough of you want me to write a back-story for Finn in the future for ATRR or as a separate story, though, I'll write it. Just leave me a comment or PM saying that you want a back-story for Finn and Sage :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again, readers. Sorry for not writing for so long. I've just been busy lately working on other things and trying to think of a good way to end this story. This will be the last chapter of ATRR although most of the characters in this story, with the exception of Tatia and possibly Finn, will probably show up again in the other story that I've been working on called "Revenge & Power." Feel free to check that story out after you finish reading this story! Please read my final author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Kol and Violet managed to stay together as a content couple for a year, the longest relationship that Kol had ever managed to have with a girl, before Tatia was murdered. Kol and his brothers suspected that it was their father Mikael who had killed her, even though they had no proof. Elijah and Nik were both saddened by Tatia's sudden death, though Nik was affected by it a little bit more because he had spent more time with her than his older brother had. Violet disappeared the year after Tatia's death, much to the dismay of Kol. She had never told him or anyone else that she was going to seemingly disappear off the face of the planet, which was unlike her. Kol constantly wondered as he and his siblings moved from place to place if Mikael had managed to track her down and kill her. He really hoped that that hadn't happened to her, but he couldn't help entertaining the possibility that it could have happened because it was still very probable. He had never met a witch quite like Violet, though he had certainly travelled with many groups of witches for a few centuries in Africa, Haiti and all around Europe and killed them all before he met her.

* * *

Seven years after Violet's disappearance, Kol and his siblings settled down in New Orleans for a while until Mikael found them three months later. Finn, Elijah, Nik, Kol and Rebekah were forced to flee town immediately, leaving behind Nik's protégé Marcel to fend for himself in the French Quarter. Kol hated fleeing town and blamed Nik for ruining the happiness and sense of completeness that he had felt being in that town, away from all the memories that he had of Violet. He knew that Nik had been the one to talk their two older brothers and younger sister into fleeing town, since Kol knew that Nik was the most scared of Mikael. New Orleans, with its vibrant nightlife and hard-partying ways, had made Kol stop wondering about where Violet had gone for the first time in years, which was sure to have been a relief to his siblings because he had been brooding and brooding about her for a long time. As soon as Kol left town with his siblings and resettled in England, though, Kol started wondering about what had happened to Violet again. Kol didn't know how much his siblings hated his brooding until Nik came into his room one day.

"You have to forget about Violetta, brother. It has been eight years already and you haven't heard a word from her. You have to face the fact that she's long gone," Nik said that day. Kol was silent for a long while before he finally spoke.

"I can't. I loved her," Kol finally admitted as he avoided his brother's eyes. Nik grabbed Kol's arm.

"_Love_…is a vampire's greatest weakness," Nik told him, spitting out the word "love" like it was vile. Kol looked up and saw that Nik's expression had darkened and that his eyes were cold, hard chips of icy, blue steel. It was the first time that Kol saw how Tatia's death had changed his brother, not for the better, but for the worse. Kol still had to admit, though, that what Nik was saying actually did sound right.

"I know, but can you really help who you fall in love with?" Kol asked.

"No, which is why I'm going to do you a favour," Nik said. Before Kol could ask Nik what in the world he was talking about, Nik brandished a white oak ash dagger out of a sheath that was attached to his belt loop and stabbed Kol in the heart. Kol hadn't even noticed that Nik had been carrying a white oak ash dagger and stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Why?" Kol gasped out as veins started spreading across his skin.

"Because this is the only way you'll learn. Until we meet again, little brother," Nik said as Kol's vision faded to black.

* * *

**Final A/N: That's it, "A Thousand Red Roses" is finally done! To those of you who stuck around this long and read the entirety of my first Fanfic (in other words, ****_this_**** Fanfic), I love and appreciate you guys for your patience. I hope that none of you were too disappointed with the ending. It's been so much fun writing this story, combining elements of The Vampire Diaries TV show with my own ideas.**

**Special thanks go to SweetSnow01 for being the first to follow this "A Thousand Red Roses," Passions2Write for being the first to favourite it, and ALittleDropofRain for being the first to review. For being so awesome, I'll do one story request or OC request each for the three of you if you PM me telling me what you want. **

**Please review this story and tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading, JC.**


End file.
